Sin Límites
by Katherine Swan
Summary: Edward Masen, el chico malo, con un pasado oscuro, llega a Forks en busca de problemas. Bella Swan, una chica diferente que vive la vida al límite. Celos x odio x amor x sexo x escenas fuertes x diversión...Mi primer fic.
1. Prefacio

**Hola! Bueno como veréis este es mi primer fic. Aquí os dejo una introducción a mi nueva locura. Espero que os guste! Nota al final.**

**Prefacio**

**Edward's POV**

Estaba recostado en la cama, pensando en lo que había pasado estos últimos días. No me podía creer que mis padres hubieran muerto. Todo por culpa de un estúpido camionero borracho que los arroyó sin contemplaciones. Y el muy hijo de puta sigue vivo. Me gustaría matarlo, pero el Karma es una perra. Había terminado de hacer la maleta hace 5 minutos. De repente, tres toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi letargo. Jasper asomó su rubia y lacia cabellera por la puerta de mi habitación.

-Oye tío, ya es hora de irnos.-dijo Jasper mirando al suelo.

Cogí mi chaqueta de cuero negra y me dispuse a salir por la puerta. Rumbo a una nueva vida.

**Hola otra vez! Agradezco a mi beta Aleeah Swan por el apoyo. Sin ella no pudiera haber empezado este fic. Si os gusta dejad un review o si tenéis alguna crítica , decídmelo. Nos vemos en el primer cap!**

**PD: Intentaré subir un cap cada 1 o 2 semanas, no prometo nada porque es fecha de exámenes y estoy muy estresada pero de todas formas intentaré subirlos lo antes posible.**

**Muxus muxus. (Muchos besos xd)**

**Kate Swan.**


	2. Chapter 1: La chica de cuero

**Hola otra vez! Siento mucho el retraso pero es que estoy en plena semana de exámenes y estoy muy estresada .Bueno no os entretengo más .Muxus muxus. Gracias por los reviews.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la inigualable SM yo solo juego un poco con ellos. No permito plagios sin autorización.**

**Chapter 1: La chica de cuero.**

**Edward's POV.**

Habíamos llegado a Forks , Jasper y yo estábamos en casa de mi tía Esme. Ella me había cuidado desde que era pequeño , como si fuera mi segunda madre y por eso , la quiero mucho. Ella es bajita , con el rostro en forma de corazón y unos ojos verdes idénticos a los míos y a los de mi madre. Ella junto a mi tío Carlisle y mis primos venían cada verano a Chicago para estar con nosotros. Mi tío Carlisle es alto , con los ojos de un azul hielo hipnotizante. Mi prima Alice es bajita , muy bajita. Parece un duendecillo , no mide más de 1'55cm. Tiene el pelo corto y las puntas cada una en una dirección. Mi primo Emmett es grandote , mide como 1'95cm y tiene el pelo rizado y muy negro , muy corto.

Emmett es el mayor , tiene 19 años pero ha repetido el último curso del instituto. Alice tiene 17 años y va a 1º de Bachiller **(N/A: En España es así en los demás países no lo sé)**, al mismo curso que Jasper y yo.

Emmett tiene novia , su nombre es Rosalie aunque le gusta que la llamen Rose. Ella es rubia y aunque no lo parezca , no se lo ha tintado nunca. Ella tiene 18 años y va a la misma clase que Emmett. Me parece que Emmett ha repetido para estar con Rose.¡ El amor es una mierda , no se puede arriesgar todo por una mujer! A ver , yo creo que Emmett debería preocuparse un poco más por sus estudios y no…¡ Joder , que uno no puede arriesgar sus estudias por pillar cacho!**(N/A:Follar)**Aclaración , no me malinterpretéis , que a mi también me gusta follar pero si quieres ser alguien en la vida , tienes que preocuparte más por tus estudios y menos por las zorras del instituto. Pero bueno , es su vida así que no es de mi incumbencia.

Salí de mi mundo cuando mi tía Esme nos llamó a cenar. Cuando bajé , me encontré a todos alrededor de la mesa. Mi tío estaba sentado en la cabecera , mi tía en el otro extremo , Alice y Emmett a un lado y enfrente , estaba Jasper.

Me senté en la silla y mi tía Esme puso la comida.

-Bueno Edward ¿qué tal tu vida en Chicago?-preguntó Emmett.

-Bastante bien.-dije escueto sin querer dar más detalles. Durante 5 minutos se desarrolló un silencio incómodo en el que solo se oían los cubiertos.

Alice rompió el silencio preguntando:

-Ejem…Bueno Jasper , cuéntanos sobre tu vida , ¿y tu familia?

-Eh…yo…bueno. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 10 años , desde entonces vivo con los Masen.-dijo Jasper nostálgicamente.

-Lo siento , no tenía ni idea.-dijo Alice bajando la mirada.

-No pasa nada.-dijo él restándole importancia al asunto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió amenamente en un silencio cómodo. A eso de las 11 de la noche terminamos de cenar , y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación no sin antes escuchar el 'Buenas noches' de Esme.

Al día siguiente me levanté de mal humor porque tenía el presentimiento de que hoy me pasaría algo.

Antes de ir al instituto , hicimos reparto de coches. Alice y Emmett se fueron en el coche del segundo: un Jeep convertible rojo con llantas cromadas. Jasper se fue en su moto: una moto BMW Custom negra. Y yo me fui en mi moto: una Harley Davidson negra.**(N/A:No entiendo ni de coches ni de motos xd)**

Al llegar al instituto , concretamente el único que hay en este pueblucho de mierda , bajé de mi moto y noté que todo el mundo me estaba mirando. Igual era porque no llevaba casco y estábamos a mitad de semestre. Mmm… no lo sé.** (N/A: Lo dice en plan sarcástico xd)**

Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a secretaria**(N/A: dirección/recepción…como se diga)** donde estaba una vieja chocha (la típica maruja que lleva el famoso perfume de los chinos que hueles a 1000 Km luz y que huele a muerto) vestida con el típico vestido de flores que llega hasta los pies , gorda, con las tetas hasta el suelo. Nos acercamos a pedir el horario mientras la vieja se arreglaba , supongo que para recibirnos.

-Hola soy Mary Coper aunque podéis llamarme Mary.-dijo intentando parecer seductora.

-Bueno SEÑORA Cope.-dijimos Jasper y yo , remarcando el señora.-¿Podría darn…?

-Señorita para vosotros chicos.-ya me estaban entrando ganas de vomitar.

-Vale ¿SEÑORITA Cope , nos podría dar los horarios de clases por favor?-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa torcida , la que solía usar para deslumbrar a las chicas.

-No me trates de usted cariño , aún soy muy joven para que me trates así.-dijo riéndose escandalosamente.** (N/A: quien vea Shinchan : la señorita Cope se ríe como la señorita Matsusaka , me he inspirado en ella xd)**

-No creo que sea muy correcto señorita Cope.-dije mirando al suelo , impaciente porque nos pasara ya los putos horarios.

-Ah sí. Tomad. ¡Adiós chicos!

-Adiós.-dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase , Historia. Jasper tiene una rara obsesión por las guerras de vaqueros contra indios y toda esa mierda por lo tanto , le encanta la historia.

Cuando entramos por la puerta empujados por los putos estudiantes que quieren entrar en la puta clase y que luego no atienden una puta mierda. En fin , hoy no es mi día.

Historia pasó muy rápido igual que Matemáticas , pero nos sentíamos cohibidos porque las tías nos miraban como si fuéramos unos putos pedazos de carne en oferta.

A la hora de comer ,**(En España se come de las 2 para arriba; sí , somos unos vagos xd) **nos dirigimos al comedor para comprar algo que meternos al buche. Fuimos a sentarnos con mis primos Alice , Emmett y con la novia del último , Rose.

-¡Hola primito , hola Jasper!-Alice tan efusiva como siempre dando saltitos en su sitio.

-Hola Alice , Emmett , Rosalie.-dije yo sentándome en la silla.

-Llámeme Rose por favor.-parecía buena persona aunque fuera rubia.**(N/A: Edward es un poco machista xd)**

-Ok Rose.

La comida pasó entre charlas triviales hasta que Alice tocó un tema de lo más interesante.

-Mirad , los de la mesa del fondo a la derecha , son los góticos. Mejor que no os sentéis con ellos , son muy raritos. En el centro está la mesa de los populares , liderada por Mike Newton , el rubito ese con ojos azules que se cree mejor que todo el mundo , ya sabéis el típico capitán del equipo de football. La rubia de bote claramente tintada es Jessica Stanley , la capitana de las animadoras y la zorra Nº1 del instituto.

-Si alguna vez tenéis la necesidad y no hay otra tía , ir a ella , es gratis.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta.-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa predilecta , aclaración; Jasper necesita un buen polvo. Ha pasado una semana desde que estuvo con María , su zorra particular y por eso sufre necesidad. Lo entiendo , yo llevo un mes y medio sin sexo y digamos que ''no me afecta''.

-Y luego las demás mesas son gente normal.-dijo Rose.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que entró una tía por la puerta del comedor. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro totalmente pegados a sus estilizadas piernas , una camiseta de tirantes muy pegada(cuando digo muy significa muy muy muy muy) con un logotipo de una moto y la frase: ''Never Trust In Bad Guys'' escrita en letra gótica. La chica estaba buenísima. Tenía el pelo castaño suelto que le llegaba hasta media espalda y unos ojos castaños muy expresivos. Tenía los ojos pintados con raya negra sutil que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más grandes , por lo demás , iba muy natural. También llevaba unas botas militares negras con tachuelas y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Era de las mías.**(N/A:Se refiere a la forma de vestir y tal)**(motera). Entró a la cafetería meneando las caderas sutilmente y pasó por nuestro lado saludando a Alice , Emmett y Rose con la mano hasta llegar a una de las mesas del fondo.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunté interesado.

-Ella es Isabella Swan , aunque el gusta que la llamen Bella. Ella es muy agradable , hablamos muy a menudo con ella , casi todos los días se sienta con nosotros. ¿A qué parece una malota?-dijo Emmett.

- La verdad es que sí.-dije yo mirándola de reojo.

-Mírala , ahí viene.-dijo Alice dando saltitos en su sitio.

Bella llegó hasta donde estábamos y dio dos besos en las mejillas a Emmett , Rose y Alice , cuando llegó a Jasper y a mí , se nos quedó mirando confusa.

-El de pelo cobrizo despeinado es mi primo Edward Masen y el rubio de ojos azules es su amigo, Jasper Withlock.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

¡Oye , que también es mi primo!-dijo Emmett enfurruñado.

-No te preocupes osito , tú sabes que eres mi favorito.-dijo Bella confidencialmente al oído de Emmett pero con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo oyéramos todos.

-Pues ahora me enfado contigo. ¡Mañana te vienes de compras conmigo!-dijo Alice con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡NO! Prefiero al horca.-dijo Bella dramáticamente.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír , incluidos Jasper y yo , aunque un poco extrañados ya que veíamos raro que a una chica no le gustaran las compras. En ese momento , Bella se giró hacia nosotros.

-Perdonad , se me ha olvidado presentarme , soy Bella Swan.-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia nosotros. Jasper se la estrechó gentilmente. Y cuando lo hice yo sentí una especie de electricidad recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Puede que le pida una cita.

-¿Y estás soltera?.-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Tío , Bella es mía , como se te ocurra quitármela , le digo a Heidi que quieres volver con ella.-le dije en voz baja para que solo lo oyera él. Heidi era su ex-ex novia y cuando Jasper la dejó por María , cogió una depresión tan grande , que la tuvieron que meter en un psiquiátrico. Hace 2 semanas que ha salido y quiere volver con Jasper , pero él , como puto cobarde , ha puesto tierra de por medio.

Jasper puso cara de horror y se quedó callado.

-Sí , estoy soltera.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Pues que bi…-de repente un tío alto , musculoso , con el pelo negro y corto vino hacia nosotros. Llevaba una camiseta negra pegada a su torso y unos pantalones de cuero negros parecidos a los de Bella y una chaqueta de cuero en la mano.

-Va cari , nos tenemos que ir. ¡Ey , que pasa gente!-dijo el chaval con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Nada , aquí con el amor de tu vida.-dijo Emmett.

-¿Cómo que el amor de tu vida , no habías dicho que estabas soltera? ¿Qué eres , la zorra del instituto?-dije yo histérico , casi gritando.

-¡Perdona pero tú no eres nadie para mí , otra cosa no me conoces por lo tanto no sabes como soy y la última yo zorra no soy , imbécil!-dijo gritándome.

-¿¡Cómo que no eres una zorra! ¡Si acabas de decir que estás soltera y ha llegado el estúpido este y te ha llamado cari! Eso en mi pueblo se llama ser una zorra o una cualquiera.-dije gritándole.

-¡Vete a la mierda niñato!-me dijo dándome una patada en las bolas. Dolía como el puto infierno.

-¡Vete a la mierda tú , putón!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Zorra!

-¡Gañán!

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos a 10cm del otro. Podía oler su perfume con aroma a fresias. Sus ojos , nublados por la furia y sus labios rojos tirándome un aliento a menta. No pude más entonces acerqué nuestras caras y…

Os veo pronto! Muxus muxus. Agradecimientos a mi beta Aleeah Swan.


End file.
